Our new Life
by Mimibunnyboo
Summary: A Sequel to I need to think. Austin and Ally are getting marry and have a new life together. See how they live as newlyweds.
1. Chapter 1

Ally POV

"Morning ." Austin Said. I smile and Kiss him on the Cheek. "Morning ." I said. "It feel good Hearing Mrs. Moon. Even though We not marry yet." He laugh and We got up. "I'm going to cook Breakfast."I walk downstairs and got the Eggs out. '_Knock,Knock,Knock,And Bang!' _Trish and Dez. Of course. "Good Morning Guys." I said as I open the Door. "Come in." I open the door wider. They come in and Me and Trish went in to the Kitchen. "So how Are you ?" She said While sipping a Cup of Coffee. "I'm Wonderful! The wedding is closer and I'm so.. Dizzy Now." I feel like throwing up. I ran in to The bathroom And threw up. It been like this For two weeks. "Ally are you ok?" Trish ask. "Yea. It been like this for two whole weeks." _Wait! It been a Month since Austin and I had sex. I'm throwing up and OMG! We forgot..._ "The condom..." I whisper. I walk out of the bathroom and Told Trish "Tell Austin I'm going to Walgreen." She nodded and I walk off. I start the car."How we Forget the Condom. We always have a Condom!" I drove to Walgreen and Find the Best Pregnancy Test. "Omg! You're Ally Moon!" The Cashier Said. "Soon to be Ally Moon." I said. She smile and notice The test. "Wait are you.." "Shhh! Please don't say it out loud." She smile and nodded. I brought the test and Drove home. "Hey Babe! I have to go to work. I see you Tonight." Austin Said. I kiss him And when he close the Door, I ran to the Bathroom and Call Trish.

(Phone Call _Ally=Italic _ **Trish=Bold)**

_"Trish! Come back To the House. ASAP!"_

**"Why!?"**

_"COME NOW!" _**  
**

**"Fine. I be there In 5 Mins."**_  
_

I hang up. Wonder If I am Pregnancy! How Austin Feel? Omg! The wedding.

"Ally I'm here!" Trish Yell. "I'm upstairs."She Walk To the Master Bathroom. "What wrong Als." I sigh and Said "I think I'm Pregnancy, Trish." She smile and Jump up and down. "Finally Austin Got you Pregnancy!" She hug me. "Ok. We have to wait 2 mins." We got on the Bed and waited. "I can't Believe My Bestie Getting Pregnancy And Marry." She said. I almost cry and hug her. "Two mins are up. It time." We walk In the bathroom and Look at the Test. "Is that.." "Two pink lines!" We hug each other and Jump around. "I'm going to be a Mom!" "I'm going to be a Godmom!" I Smile and When downstairs To get some greek yogurt. "So how are you going to tell Austin?" "I don't Know? Maybe I cook Dinner and Say 'Honey I'm Pregnancy!' " Trish laugh and Ate some Yogurt. "Then The wedding in 2 months and Hope my Belly show at 3 month. And I can't Fit my Dress." I freak out and Ate my yogurt. "Clam down Als." I walk to the Couch and turn on the TV. "What you want to watch?" I ask. "We should watch a Movie to kill time." She said. "What movie?" "You again." "Ok." The movie was So funny. When the Movie was Over I start it to make Dinner for Austin. I made his Favorite, Pot roast and Mashed potato and Peas. "I'm home and I smell my Favorite Dinner." He hug me and Kiss me on the lips. "Hi honey. How was Work?" "Great. I have a new hit song because of you." He kiss me. I smile and Hug him. "So what with the Dinner?" He ask. "I have to tell you something. But I tell you During Dinner." He nodded and Take his Jacket off.

During Dinner:

"So what the News." He said while drinking His water. "Well, I found out something this Morning and It going to be the best thing that Ever happen." "What is it?" "I'm Pregnancy." He shot me while The biggest smile he never shown me. "Your Pregnancy! We having a Baby!" He said. I nodded Happily. He hug me and spin me around. "We going to have a Little Austin!" "Or a little Ally!" We Smile and Jump around. "I'm going to be a Dad huh?" He said. "Yep. I'm going to be a Mom." "You know you can't drink wine with trish and Drink coffee until the baby come." He said. "What! I didn't know that! How you know that But I didn't ." "My mom had 5 kids. I know about Pregnancy." I giggle. "Good. You going to help me thru this." He smile and Kiss me.

The next day:

It Friday! "Wake up Sweety!" I said. He smile when he saw me. "Morning Beautiful." "It Friday. And It your day to cook me Breakfast." I said. He sigh. "Do I have too?" I nodded and Made him stand up. "Gosh Austin! No more gym for you." He laugh and Got up. "Fine. What do you want?" "Eggs and pancakes.'' "I can do that." He ran downstairs and start making breakfast. I got in the shower and change in to my yellow sundress and White vest. "Breakfast done!" I walk downstairs and Got some juice. "We going to the Sonic boom today?" I nodded and ate my eggs. "I'm going to get dress? I be down here in 20 mins." I call trish and Told her What happen. "Aww. He so happy." She said. "Yep. I hope he or she be like austin." "Yea. Jacky** (Trish kid) **Act like Ratliff." I giggle. "Yea. She can play the Drums." I hear drums and Trish sigh. "Speak of the Devil." I laugh. "I meet you at the sonic boom." I hang up and Finish my Breakfast. "Ready to go?" Austin said while walking downstairs. "Yea." He kiss me and rub my belly. I smile and we walk to the car.

**Yay! Ally pregnancy and getting marry! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV

Oh My gosh! I'm so bored. I'm done working. Austin at the recording studio. Trish is on a Date with Ratliff. Dez and Molly, Dez's Girlfriend, Are at work. Maybe I should look for babies Names. I call Val to see if she want to help me.

(Phone call: _Ally/_**Val)**

**"Hey Ally!"**

_"Hi Val. I want it to see if you want it to help With the Babies Names?"_

**"Of Couse! I always want it to name my grandchildren! I be down there in a few mins." **

I laugh and hang up. I walk to my laptop and Type in my Password. '_Ally-cat88.' _I when on google and Hear a Knock at the door. I walk downstairs and check the peephole. It was Val... And Trish? "Hey trish. I though you was on a date with Ratliff?" I said. "He had a to take Jacky To drum practice." I nodded and let them in. "Ok. How about Sabrina Moon! Or Ben Moon! Or.." "Val! Calm Down!" I got some Ice cream and 3 spoons for us and went to Austin and I room.

_30 Mins later:_

"Ok For boys We got: Max,Ben, Xavier, Zack,And Trevor." Trish said. "And For girls We got: Sabrina, Madison, Lola,Tara,And Jessica." Val told us. I smile and Hear The door Close downstairs. "I'm home Als!" I hear. We walk Downstairs and I kiss Austin. "Hey Honey. Hey Val and Trish." They wave and Told me Bye. "Guess what I did!" I said. "What?" "I pick out the Baby Names!" I said with a huge smile. "Really. What are the names?" "Well. For Boys They are Max,Ben,Xavier,Zack,and Trevor and For girls they are:Sabrina,Madison,Lola,Tara,And Jessica." I said. "I like Xavier And Lola." He said. "Really?" "Yea. Xavier Moon Or Lola Moon." I smile. I like those Names Now. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed."He yawn and Went Up stairs. I walk to a mirror and Look at my Belly. "Hi Lola or Xavier. I will be seeing you In a Nine Months." I giggle. I pat my belly and walk up stairs. I change in to my Fuzzy Black shorts and Put on a Hoodie. I look like I'm still 17. Well I'm 21. I'm Not Old...Yet. I put my hair In a Ponytail. I felt a pair of Arms around My waist. " I though you was Asleep?" I ask. He smile. "You know I can't go to sleep with out you." He said. I blush and Kiss him on the Cheek. We got in to the Bed and I cuddle with Austin.

_Saturday:_

"Wake up Ally. It Saturday. We have to go to the recording studio." He said. I got Under the Cover to hide. "Nice try." He Pull the Cover and I put the put the pillow on my face. "Ally! Come on!" I sigh and Got up. "I don't want to go. I don't Feel good." I lied. "Ally I know you lying." I smile and got up. "Do we have to go?" I whine. He nodded slowly. I sigh and Walk to the closet and Look for an outfit. "Too Short,Too long,Too Pink,Too Flowery,Too Plain, Perfect!" I turn around and Saw All the clothes I pick out On Austin. "Sorry Hon." I giggle and Got all The clothes off of him. "You are so picky." He said. I laugh and went to the Restroom and took a shower and change. I pick out a Red dress that stop to my Knee and It have a Cute little black Rose on it. I put my Hair up in a High ponytail and got my black vest. I got my red Flats and put on the necklaces that Austin got me for my birthday. "Someone All Doll Up." Austin said. "I can't Get Doll up?" I said. He smile and chucked alittle. "If you want to?" He said and Walk downstairs. I got my purse and walk downstairs. I got apple and Waited for Austin. "Where my keys?" He said. I was on the kitchen Table. I roll my eyes and Pick them up. "Looking for these?" I said while shaking them. He smile and Took the Keys. "What would I do with out you?" "Well this house would be Mess up." I said. He roll his eyes and said "Come on You." He put his arm round my Shoulder and We walk to the car. "I really Don't want to go to the studio." I said. "I'm still sleepy." He roll his eyes and got in the car. I sigh and got in. "You getting me Pickles when we go home." He smile. "I knew you say that." He got a Jar of Pickles from the back seat. I smile widely. "You know me so well." I kiss him and Took the pickles. When we got to the studio I got my song book out of my purse and got out of the car. I'm Shock that my songbook is still together. "Welcome Back ." One lady Told me I nodded and Smile. "Hello Ally. How are you?" (Austin Producer) "I'm great! The wedding In two Months and We having Alittle One." I said. He smile. "That Great! A little Austin Moon Or An Ally Dawson. "He and I smile. "Well we should Start Writing a New Hit Song." Austin said. I nodded and Went to the Recording room.

_30 mins Later:_

"Why is this so Hard." Austin Whine. "I think I got some lyrics in My song book." I got my Songbook And look for some Lyrics. "Here one!It's been a really really messed up week Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter And my girlfriend went and cheated on me She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her." I said. He smile."Ok and Then La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la." I smile. He got a Bass guitar and Start playing it. "We're going at it tonight tonight There's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight." "Ok. Ummmm. I woke up with a strange tattoo Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket And it kinda looks just like you Mixed with Zach Galifianakis. La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la." "So we got:

It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight."

"Ok How about: You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out"

"Perfect! And

It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out. We are done!" I said and and smile. "Yay!" He hug me and Spin me around. "I think we Got Austin Moon A new Hit song!" I said. "Now Can we Go home now. I'm sleepy." He chucked and Nodded."Yay!" I walk to the car and Turn on the Radio. "_Guess Who going to be mommy! Ally Dawson! Yep. Austin Moon's fiancee is Having a little Austin! We know that baby is going to have a Future!" _

__"Oh My Gosh!" I said


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV

This is not Happening! "How they Know!" Austin said. I was still shock I can't even talk. "Can we go home Please. I don't want to talk about."I said. He nodded and Drove me home. I can't believe It on The Radio! That mean it going to be on TV and People are Going to be taking pictures and Everything! I just need to Chill. When we got home I saw A lot of News vans In our Driveway. "Austin! Drive to My dad House! Fast!" I said. He nodded and Step on it. I call my Dad and told him Austin and I was Staying there. When we got there My dad was on the Driveway. I got out of the car and Hug my dad. "Hi daddy." "Hi sweetheart!" He walk to Austin and Shake hands with him. "So my Ally-cat Is pregnant! It about time Austin! I thought Maddy would be the only one!" My dad Said. My mouth drop. . .THAT! I was going to have Kids! I close my mouth and Walk inside the house. "Hey Val." "Hey Ally!" She said. "Ally Here!" I heard Maddy Yell. Maddy is 13 Now. Her hair grew Fast! It longer than my's. "Hey Maddy!" I hug her and she rub my belly. "I'm an Aunt!" I laugh. "Yea. Then I'm going to be an Aunt Someday!" She roll her eyes and sat by Val. "So why are you here Als?" Val ask. "News. It look like they Took over Austin and I house! They all over the Place! I think Told the News That I was Pregnant." I said and Sat on the Couch. "Wow You got It bad." Maddy said. I laugh Lightly. "Yea. And The wedding Coming Up. You know They going to be there." Val said. "I forgot about the Wedding! I don't Want to be all over the News. But I always Want it to be On US Weekly." I said and Giggle. "That would be Awesome. I be in one of the Picture and I get to show it to my friends!" Maddy said Excitedly. "Really? You can already Show off your friends By Telling them I'm Your sister and Austin your Brother-in-law." I said. "I did that Already." She said. I roll my eyes and Turn on The TV. "_Yep! Moon Is Pregnant! Sorry all of Austin Moon fans, He really Taking!" _I flip thru Channels and They say the same Thing! "Why Me?" I said Quietly. I hear the door and It was Austin. "Ally It safe to go home now." I got up and Hug Val,Maddy and Dad. I got in the car and look out the window."It going to be over Soon, Als." Austin Said. "Wonder If it don't stop! I don't want my baby on the News!" I sigh. "It going to. Watch." I smile and He drive home. I saw there was No news team or nothing. I smile and Walk in the house. I took my songbook out and Though of a song. We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
[ From: . ]  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi.

"And Done!" I look at the time, It was 11:30. I should Go to bed. I walk to the Room and Saw Austin Holding a Bed. I giggle and Change in to my pj's and Got in the bed. I took the pillow and Got under Austin Arm. Maybe he was Right. This thing Is going to be over soon.I smile and fell a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Month 2_

Ally POV

I'm Two month Pregnant and The news are Still waiting for my Baby bump. I stay in the house sometime so I won't be caught on camera. Us Weekly Is doing a piece About Me and the wedding. I had a Photo shot with them and It was Fun. Austin is Excited about The Wedding coming in a Month, So am I! I'm about to be Mrs. Allyson Maria Dawson-Moon Yay! I'm so Happy now!

_Monday:_

"Wake up Babydoll." Austin said. "I'm too sleepy. Me and The baby want to sleep more ."I said. "I guess If you don't want to see The cover Page of Us weekly." I shot up and took the Magazine. I was the Main Article! "You look Beautiful! But You always Look Beautiful."Austin Said. I smile and Blush. "They took a lot of pictures of me." I read the Article. They didn't lie! They told The full Truth! I saw my phone Ring and It was Trish. "Hello." "Hey weekly! I love the Photos! The Red lipstick really bring out your Eyes!" I giggle. "Thank Trish! That very nice of You." "Yea. Ratliff said You look Beautiful." "Tell him Thanks." "I will. I come by Later. Jacky Have Drum Lesson Today." "Ok. Bye." I hang up and Went downstairs. "Do you have to go to work to day?"I ask. "Nope. I'm all yours!" "Yay!" I said. He smile and Kiss me on the forehead. "So what you want to do today?" He ask. "You can call Dez and See if he Want to hang out With me and Trish?" He nodded and Call Dez. I change in to some Jeans and A t-shirt. I put my hair up in a Ponytail and put my flip-flop on. I heard a Knock on the Door. "Austin can you Get that!" "Yea." While I was Putting my lip gloss on I heard "Why Are you Here! She getting Marry with Me!" I ran downstairs. "Dallas. Hi. How Cassidy." "Hello Allyson. Me and Cassidy Broke up and Say took 2 kids and I have the Other 2. You look Beautiful." I saw Austin shooting him a death glare. "Why are you here?" I ask. "Ally-" I cut him off. "Wait If it the Pick me not Austin thing again,You are very late! I'm getting Marry and Having a Baby. You lost." I said. "Ally-" "Dallas. If you really like me You forget about me and Move on." Dallas nodded. "I will and Austin luck to have you." I smile. "Thank you." He smile and Left. "Why you didn't say that Four years ago?" Austin said. "It just came to me." I said. He chucked. "You need to go Tux Shopping with Dez. And Don't let Dez wear A crazy tux." I said. "I won't. You need to go Dress shopping. And Don't let Trish wear a Colorful Dress." I laugh. "I won't." I kiss him and Took his Keys. "Where you going?" "I'm driving." I said. "I don't think so. I love you But MY car is My second favorite thing." "What your first?" "My yellow Guitar." I laugh and Gave him the keys."Thank you." I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I give him a Playful Push. I heard a _BANG!_ "Come in Trish!" I said. She came in with Jacky. "Hey guys." "Hey Trish. Hey Jacky" She ran to me and Hug me on my leg. "Hi Aunt Ally! Hi Uncle Austin!" I pick her up and Gave her to Austin. "Hey Kiddo." He said. I walk up to Trish. "We are going dress shopping While the Guys Are going Tux Shopping." "Ok. I call Ratliff to meet us at the Mall." I nodded.

Trish POV

I call Ratliff and I heard "Shhh. It my wife. Hello." "I think you mean Ex-Wife! You cheater!" "Trish! It-" "It what! WHO THE GIRL!" "It Dez's girlfriend. She was Looking for you and Then, You know." I cry a little and Hang up. "What happen Trish? We heard Yelling." Ally said. "Ratliff! He cheated on me. With Dez Girlfriend!" I cry on Ally Shoulder. "What! With Dez's Girlfriend! He going to be crush." Austin said. Ally nodded and Look at something. I turn and Saw Dez was Here. "What happen?" He said happily. I turn to Ally and She nodded Yes. On the other hand Austin Nodded No.

Austin POV

I didn't want my Best friend Heart broken Again. I remember When Dez and Trish Broke up.

Flashback

_We drove to Dez House and Saw A Shadow. Dez's front door was Open. We ran to his Room and Saw him on the Floor with Pills in his hand. "Oh My gosh. We need to Take him to the Er!" Trish yell. I call 911 "Hi, My friend Is overdose himself." "What your friend name?" "Dezmond Worthy." "Ok What the Address?" "122 Mellow Road." "Ok The Ambulance Are coming." I hang up and Try to wake up Dez. "Come on Buddy! Don't Lose me. Trish Do CPR!" I yell. "No Way. You do It!" We was about to fight but Ally stop us. "Stop! I do it!" "What! That be Cheating." "No! I am Saving a Life. He your Friend!" She got down to Dez and Did CPR. "Oh my Gosh, I can't Watch my Girlfriend Doing Mouth to Mouth with my Friend." I said. Ally roll my Eyes and Put her Ear on Dez Chest. . I Pick up Dez and Brought him to the Ambulance. We saw the Ambulance Left. Ally lean on My Chest and Whisper "I hope He Ok." I kiss Her Forehead. "Me too." Trish was Crying. "Come here Trish."Ally said said. She hug her. "It My fault. He almost killed himself For me." She cried. "It Ok Trish. It not Your Fault." She Nodded. "We should Go home And Come to the hospital Tomorrow."I said. Ally and Trish nodded. We got in the Car and Drop Trish off. I stay with Ally. Her dad was Still gone and Her mom at Joe's house. she put on A White tank top and Pink Sweatpants , She put my hair in A ponytail. I Just wore his Boxer. We got in the Bed And Cuddle. "Is he going to be ok?" She ask. "Of couse."I said. She smile and Kiss me._

_End._

Ally POV.

Trish Need to Tell Him. I saw Austin shaking his head saying No. I pull him to the guest room. "Austin She need to tell him!" I said. "He going Heart broken Again! He going to be In the hospital Again Ally!" He said. "Austin If we keep this A Secret He may Kill himself! He need to know!" I said. "Guys!" We heard Trish yell. We walk to the Living Room and Saw Trish and Him hugging. "Guess who Got a Boyfriend Again!" She said. She dating Dez again! Yes! She told him. "Now I have to Beat up a Cheater, Austin you want to come Help me." Dez said. He never that angry! "Yep." They walk out and Took Dez car. "Come on. We need to go Dress Shopping." I said.

_The Dress Shop:_

I saw the One! It was Long and Slimming. It had A red Belt and Black Design on it. It was So Pretty. "I think I found the One." I said to Trish and Alex. "It lovely Ally!" I nodded and Try it on. It Fit! "It fit! I pick this one." They Jump happily. "You guys Pick your dress and It have to be Red or Yellow." I said.

_20 Mins Later:_

"Here My's Dress." Alex said. It was Yellow,Short, And Have a Little white Jacket with it. "Cute! Trish Let me See your Dress." Trish Dress was Red and short and slimming to show her curves! "I love it! They are both Cute!" "I like Trish's Dress. I wear that Dress." Alex Said. "Then We have A winner!" We all smile and Bought our Dresses. We walk out and Saw Austin and Dez at the Tux Shop. He saw me and Smile. I smile and Blow a Kiss. I walk to the car and Put the Dress up. I felt a Pair of arms Around me. I turn and Saw a goofy Smile. "Hey Austy." "Hey Ally." I kiss him. "You got the Dress?" "Yep! And No you can't See it." I said. He laugh and Hide his Tux. "What happen to Ratliff?" "He almost Beat me up with Drum sticks but Dez Hit him with a Chair." "What Happen to your Fist?" "I punch Him in the mouth and Nose." "Oww." He laugh and Kiss me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Month 3_

Today The Day! My Wedding. Austin Stay at our house and Me and My Bridesmaids Rent a Hotel. "Ally We need to get you Ready! We have 7 hour to do our hair and get Start it." Trish said. We went to the Spa For 2 hours and Went to the Hair salon to get our hair and Nails Done. That was 3 hours. We went to our hotel room and Get Dress for the wedding. "I can't believe My best friend is getting Marry. I though you get marry to Dallas. But Austin is way Better!" Trish said. I hug her and Look at the mirror. I saw a 13-year-old Then 17-year-old And Now Today Me. "Are you ready Sweetheart?" My dad said. I nodded. "I can't Believe My Little Girl is Getting Marry. I remember when you was First Born. You was small and Full of hair. You look so peaceful and You grew up so Fast and Now you getting marry and Having your First baby." My dad said and Cry a little. I hug him and Wipe the tears. "I'm still your Little Girl and Always." He smile and Walk in the Hallway. I look at the Mirror and Saw Me in 6 months. I wasn't pregnant. But I was holding The baby. He or she have Austin Hair and Smile. My eyes and Nose. It was Beautiful. I smile and Walk to the door with my bouquet and Got ready. "Ally It time." My dad said. I smile and Walk to the Limo. "I can believe My little bro Is getting marry To the sweetest Girl in the world." Alex said. "Aww Alex. We going to be sister-in-law!" We both smile and hug. "Then I'm going to be An Aunt and I hope She or He Be Like you Ally. Because Little Austin No way. Crazy,Silly, Hyper,And You have to cook a lot." "Well I'm used to that. I cook for Austin All the time. And I hope they act me too." I laugh. We was at the Church and I got out of the limo last with my dad. My bridesmaids Walk in to the church with the Groomsmen. I was so Scarce and Happy at one. "Come on Als." I walk up to my Dad and Grab his arm.  
"I'm finally Going to be a Moon." I said. "But you always Be a Dawson." I hug my dad and We walk in the church. I heard the Here come the Bride Song. The ushers Open the Doors,Me and My dad walk in. I was about to get marry.

Austin POV

I saw the Most Beautiful Girl in the world. She was About to be my Wife. Her Name is Allyson Maria Dawson-Moon. She smile and Start walk up to me. I was about to be marry to the girl of my dreams. She kiss her dad on the Cheek and walk up to me. "You look Beautiful." I whisper. She blush and Smile. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. " The Priest said. I look around to see if someone was going to say something. "Good. Austin, Wilt the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." I said.

"And Allyson, Wilt the have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

"I will." She said.

"Now the Vows."

"I, Austin Shor Moon, take thee Allyson Maria Dawson to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

"I, Allyson Maria Dawson,take thee Austin Shor Moon to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

I got the Ring so The Priest can Bless the Rings. "Bless these Rings, O merciful Lord, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen. "

He give me the Ring so I can put it On Ally Fourth Finger. and She put the Ring on my finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You May kiss the Bride." I smile and Kiss her. She wrap her Arms around my Neck and Smile. Everyone Cheer and Clap.

Ally POV

I'm Finally ! Yay! We walk to the Limo while Holding hands. I kiss him and We got in the Limo and Drove to the reception. " How It feel to be A Moon?" Austin Ask. "It feel Awesome. Just Like You." I said. He smile and Kiss me passionately. "I love you Ally Moon." "And I love you Austin Moon." We kiss again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I know that Chapter 4 wasn't That Great. But this Chapter Is going to be Great, Or not because Of my grammar. And Sorry for that too. I talk like that. So Sorry!**

Ally POV

We got to the reception and A lot of people was Cheering. " Hi ." Austin Mom Said. She hug me and Smile. "You better Take Care of Her." She said. "I will, Mom. Where Dad?" Austin ask. "He talking to ." she said. Our dad walk Up to us. "There The Newlyweds." His dad told us. "You better Take care of My little girl. She my Everything." My dad told Austin. "And If she come to my house Crying, You be dead Meat." Austin Nodded. I laugh and Hug him. "It time for the Father and Daughter Dance." I walk to the Dance floor with my dad. The DJ Play I loved her first by HEARTLAND. "Have you Pick the Name for the Baby?"My dad ask. "Yea. Lola or Xavier." "Those are Nice names. I know you always love the name Lola because of Aunt Lola. She love you to Death. I wish she was Here right Now." I cry a wipe my tears and I smile. When the Song end, It was time to cut the Cake. I got a piece of cake and Put it on Austin Face. He laugh and Did the same to me. I got some Icing in my hair. " You look cute with Icing in your hair and Lips." Austin said And Kiss me. Tonight Was fun And Lovely. "What up Little Cousin!" I heard someone yell. "Riker! What up Dude!" "Nun. I'm here to see Your New Bride. Hi, I'm Riker." I shake His hand. "I'm Ally. Nice to meet you." He smile and Turn to Austin. "Where Rydel, Rocky,And Ryland?" Austin ask. "They on the Dance Floor." I walk over to Trish Table and Sat with her. "How are you ." she ask. "Great. I'm Having Fun. How about you?" I ask. "I'm having a Ball! I hope I have a Reception Like this." I smile. "You will. Mrs. Worthy." She push me playful. I laugh and Smile. "I'm going to get some Fresh Air." I said and Walk outside. I look at the Stars. "What you doing out here alone?" I turn and saw Austin. "I needed Fresh Air." He smile and Walk up to me. "You know You still have cake in your Hair." I laugh and Said "And so do you." We laugh and Look at the stars. "Look a Shooting Star! Make a Wish." I said. "I already made my You." He said. I smile and Made my wish. "What you wish For?" "If I tell you It won't come True." I said. He smile and Kiss me. "Aww." We turn and Saw Trish and Dez. "How long was you guys Standing there?" I ask. "When the Shooting Star Came." Trish said. I roll My eyes and laugh. "I always though Ally Marry-" "Me." We all turn and Saw Dallas and Cassidy. "Hey Austy." Cassidy said. "It Austin And Don't Call me That." Austin said. "Why are you guys Here?" Trish said. "Ally Is perfect for Dallas and Austin Is Perfect For Me." Cassidy said. "But You had 4 kids. You look Mess up." Dez Said. I giggle a little. "I heard that Dawson!" She Pull my hair and Almost slap me. Trish stop her. "Leave or you get Mess up some more." Trish said. "Fine! But you are going to break Up and Have no kids!" "Well." I said. Her eyes wided. "Your Pregnant! AHHH!" She yell and Ran to me. "Put your Hand up!" The police said. They hand cuffed her and took her to jail. I saw Dallas with his Cell phone out. "You call the Police?" I ask. He nodded and Smile. "Thank Dallas." Austin said. "Your welcome. She always Crazy." He said. Austin, Trish and Dez walk inside So it was Just me and Dallas. "It was nice of you for calling The Police." I said. "She was about to kill you. She need to stay away for you." I smile and Hug him. "Thanks." I kiss him on the cheek and Walk inside. "Hey Ally It time to throw the bouquet." Trish Drag me to the Stage. "1...2...3" I threw it and Turn to see who got it. Trish got it. I look at Dez and He pass out. I walk over there and He was Freaking out. "Dez wake up!" Austin yell. "I have an idea! Dez There a Kangaroo here." He jump up. " WHERE!" he said. "Sorry Dez. There No kangaroo." "Aww." He said. I laugh. "It look like I'm getting Marry next!" Trish said. Dez start Freaking Out. Austin walk to the Stage. He got his Guitar. "Hey Everyone! I have a Song for my Lovely Wife."

Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!  
I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
Out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh, you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
She's a moving car  
Go catch her in the fast lane  
Oh I gotta know  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kickin' into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Because we only have one life  
The timing and the moment  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Everyone Was cheering and He walk up to me. "You wrote that all by yourself?" He nodded. I smile and Kiss him. "I love you Austin." "I love you too Ally."


	7. Chapter 7

_Month 4_

Austin POV

It Been A month since Me and Ally been Married. Ally is 4 month Pregnant and Her baby bump is Showing. Her Mood swings Are kicking In. She been Crying, Yelling , And Happy All day. I better get use to it.

_Monday:_

"Wakey Wakey Austy!" Ally said Sweetly. I open my eyes and Saw her Smiling. "Morning Lovely." I said. "Morning. Can you Make me Breakfast?" She ask. "Sure, what you want?" "Pickles and Pancakes!" _Cravings. _I nodded,and Walk downstairs. _ .Knock. _I open the door and Saw Rocky,Rydel,Riker,And Ryland. "Hey you doing here." "Well The guys want it to hang with you while I stay with Ally."Rydel said. "Yea! Cousin Time."Rocky said. I laugh. "Fine.I need to make her Breakfast." "We came right on time than." Riker said. I roll my eye and Walk to the kitchen. "Had she been Craving Lately?" Rydel said. "Yea. And Mood Swings." I told them. "You better think before you talk now." Ryland told me. "Yea. We mostly have tears stains on the pillows." I said while cooking. "It going to be all over in 5 months." Rocky said. "Yea. She freaking out about the Baby." "She need to do yoga. It will relax her and It good for the baby."Rydel said. "Austin! Is breakfast Ready?" Ally yell Upstairs. "Yea." I shout. She walk downstairs and saw my cousin. "Hi?" She said. "Hi. I'm Rydel. That Riker,Rocky,and Ryland." "Oh nice to meet you. I'm Ally." She walk in to the Kitchen and Kiss me on the cheek. "Here your Breakfast,And I'm going to hang out With my Cousin while Rydel Stay with you." She nodded and Took her Breakfast. "She a Sweetheart." Rocky said. "Yea. That one of the Reason I marry her." "Awwww."They all said. I roll my eyes and Walk upstairs. "What about our Breakfast?" Riker said. "You got a Car." I said.

Ally POV

I hate this so Much! I look huge and My Mood swings,Then The Cravings! I can't Handed It.

"Ally, Are you sure you going to be Alright? I can stay If You want?" Austin said. "Go Austin. Have Fun. I have Rydel." He smile and Kiss me Bye. "So how You and Austin Met?" She ask. "We were 13. And He start walking me to school and Bam Best friend." " guys must have a History." I nodded. "So you know the sex of the baby?" I nodded no? "Well come on! We going to the hospital!" She drag me to the car.

(At the Hospital)

"Hi My Friend would Like an ultrasound." Rydel said. "Ok Can you sign in?" I nodded and Sign in. "Ok. You can go to this room." We walk in to the room and I sat on the bed. "I can believe My Baby Cousin Having a Baby and Marry." She said. I laugh and Smile. "You know what Als. I'm glad Austin Marry You than a Dumb Girl." "Thank Rydel. That really sweet."I said and Hug her. "Hello ." . "Hi. This Is my Husband Cousin,Rydel." They shake hands. "So how many month are you?" "I'm 4 months." "So You want to Know the Baby gender?" "Yes. But I want to surprise my Husband." She smile. "When we are done I give you an ideas." I nodded and Lay down. She put the Gel on my belly. "It so cold!" I said. I felt my Phone ring I look at the Caller ID. It was Austin. "Everyone Shh." I said. "Hello?" "Hey baby. I want it to see what you and Rydel Doing." "Ohhh. We.. Watching a Movie!" "Oh. I call you later. Love you." "Love you too. Bye." I hang up. "Uhh. . I see two heartbeats. You having Twin." "What! I'm having Twins! This is the second best day Ever!" I yell. "What the gender?" Rydel said. "A boy and A girl!" Dr. Hutcherson said. "A little Austin and A little Ally!" I said. "Now . To surprise Your Husband You should Bake a Cake with the babies gender. One layer of Blue and The other one pink." I nodded. "We better start Baking." Rydel Said. We drove home and Start baking.

(2 hours Later.)

"And Done!" We said and High five. "We better start Cleaning up." I said. "I'm home!" We hear Austin said. "Forget cleaning up!" Rydel said. "Hey guys! It a Mess in here." He said. "Yea. We bake a Cake. Want a Piece?" I ask. "Totally!" He yell. I smile and Cut a Piece. "Why it Blue and Pink?" "Austin I lie to you about the movie." "Where you When?" "We went to the Hospital. " "What happen! Are you Ok? Is the Baby ok!" "Austin! Look at the Clues. Blue and Pink,Hospital ,Baby!" Rydel said. "We having Twin!" He yell. I nodded Happily. He smile. "Twins. Boy and A girl." I said. "I'm having A son!" "And A Daughter!" I yell. He laugh ans Hug me. "I think I done with my job." Rydel said. I smile and Hug her. "Thank Rydel. You the Best." She smile and Left. "Oh my Gosh!" Austin said. "What!" I ran to the Kitchen. "This Cake is Good!" I laugh and Got some Icing and Put some on his Face. "Like Our Wedding." He said. "Yea. And this is the part I kiss you." I said. He kiss me and and Got Icing on my face. "It look like We going to have Lola and Xavier. Or We should name the Kids with A's Like us. Like Amy and Adam." "I like that. I'm going to bed. I'm sleepy." "I be up there In a Min." I nodded and Walk upstairs. I change In to my PJ's and Put my hair in a Messy Bun. I forgot that pillow that help me sleep better. I shug. I got a one of the my pillow and Hug it. "Why are you cuddling a pillow. You have me Remember." Austin said. I laugh. "I forgot to buy this pillow for Pregnant women to help them sleep." "You got me. I be your Pillow." I giggle. "You are the best Husband Ever." I said and hug him. "You are the Best wife Ever." I smile and Kiss him. We got in the bed and Cuddle. "Night." "Night Als." he kiss my forehead. I'm Right. I have the Best Husband Ever.


	8. Chapter 8

_Month 5_

Ally POV

I'm Huge! I Look like a Hot air balloon! Maybe I'm overreacting. And That Austin's Job.

Friday:

"Ally. It time to go to the Doctor for an ultrasound."Austin said. "I don't want to go. People are going to be Looking at me." I whine. "Allyson." He said Like he my father. "Fine, Father." He chucked and help me up. "See! I can't even Stand up without you helping.I'm that huge!" I cried. "Als. You not fat. You having Twin Remember." I nodded. He kiss me on the forehead. I heard a Knock. "Can You get that?" I ask. He nodded and Walk to the Door. "Hey Als." Trish said and walk in with Rydel. "Hey guys." "Hey Allyson. What you doing?" Rydel said while Jumping to a Sit next to me. "Me and Austin going to an Ultrasound." She nodded. "How the Twin?" Trish ask. "Ok. They Kick a lot so that mean they are strong." "I blame Austin For that." Rydel said. "It not my fault I'm Strong. I mean look at these Guns!" He start Flexing. "I can have sex with that no more." I whisper to myself. "What?" Austin Said. "Nothing." I said fast. "I'm going to change." I try to stand up. "You know you need help Als." Austin said. I sigh and Nodded. He help me up. I walk upstairs and When in to the Closet. I walk in there and found my high school box. "Found you." I took it out and Put it on the Bed. I open it and saw my Yearbook. I open it and saw '_Cutest Couple! Austin and Ally!'_ We was kissing on the photo. I laugh at the photo me and Trish took on the First day of school. I miss my old Body. I look huge now but I'm having twin Remember. I saw a DVD at the bottom. I put it in the DVD Player. It was all the Music Video That Dez Record. The first one was when Austin Play with Corn Dogs. I giggle at how uptight I was. "What you Watching?" Austin said. "Just some Old stuff when we was In high school." He sat by me. He got the Yearbook and Opened to the Cutest Couple Page. "We still Look the same!" He said. "But I'm not Pregnant." "But You still look the Same." I blush and Smile. "I remember Dez and Trish won Craziest Couple." I said. "Yea. And Trish Beat the up the yearbook staff. I was one of them." I laugh. "Is that why You had A black eyes?" I said while laughing. He smile. "Here come Heard it on the radio!" He said and Start Dancing. I laugh and Watch him Dance. "Come on Als! Dance with me!" He said and Make me dance with Him. I laugh. "Time for the Spin." He spin me and Dip. I giggle. He brought me up and Kiss me on the cheeks. "So what you said A few mins later?" "Nothing. Since We having Twins I though that we have to Stop having Sex?" I said Quietly. He laugh. "Who said we Have to stop. We Just wear a Condom. " He said. "I like that. But you Have to Keep your Paws Off of me For A few months." He sigh and Laugh. "I think I can do that , but went those months are over You all my's." He said. I laugh and Throw a pillow. "I need to Change. I be down there In a few." I pick out A cute Sundress I bought a Week a go. I put on My Black vest with White flats. "Ready Austin?" I said. "Yea. Can you guys House Sit?" Trish and Rydel Nodded and Wave bye.

(At the hospital)

"Hey Ally." Dr. Hutcherson Said. " Hey. I'm here For an Ultrasound." She nodded and Walk me in to The room. "So How are you?" She ask. "I'm great. They are Kicking A lot! So that mean They Are strong like their Father." I said and Look at Austin. "They going to Thank me for that." I giggle and Roll my eyes. She put The Gel on my Belly. "They grown fast! They going to be Tall." I look at Austin and He laugh. " going to have 2 Little Austin Moon!" Dr. Hutcherson Said. "So many Pancakes To cook!" I said. "Yes!" I heard Austin Wisper. I roll my eyes. "Just drive me Home you!" I said.

(At home)

"Hey Guys!" Riker said. "Hey Riker?"I said. "Why are you here?" Austin ask. "Visiting. And I was Bored." Austin Roll his Eyes. "I'm going in to the Music Room. You hang out with your Cousin." I said and skip To the Music room. I walk to my Piano.

(2 hours Later.)

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

"That was Lovely." Austin said and Sat by me. "Is it a Duet?" I nodded. He smile. "Perfect. You should Sing with me." He said. "I love that." "Kiss on it?" I laugh and Kiss him. "Where Riker?" I ask. " He left." He said. "Ok. And It your Night to Cook Dinner. I want Italian." I said and Kiss him on the Cheek. "Love ya." I smile and Walk away.


	9. Not a Chapter

**Hey Guys! I have bad News! I'm going to Mississippi For four days Without WiFi! 4 days is like 2 Weeks for me. So no Our New Life for 4 days. I'm going to be so Bored! I may find Some WiFi At my Cousin Houses. Wish Me Luck! ,Mimi Love all Her Fans. (No Homo) :P  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_Month 6_

Ally POV

3 More Month!

Saturday

"Morning Austy." I said happily. "Morning Ally-cat."He said sleepily I got up and went in to the Closet. "Too Black , Too Shiny , Too Animal , Too Austin -" "I heard that! Nothing wrong with my style."He said. "Sorry. Ok, Too Short , Too long and Found you!" I got a yellow Sundress with Pink hearts on it. "I be in the shower." I said and walk in to the bathroom. " Hi, Amy and Adam. I can't wait to see you in 3 months." I said Happily. After I got done Getting Ready I walk downstairs and Got An apple. I saw Austin walking downstairs. "Austin we need to start Making the Twins' Room. So can we go Shopping?"I ask. "Sure,but I got have to go to work at 3." He said while yawning. "Fine by me. Me and Trish Paint the room while you at work." "No Hon. You can't Work. It make Stress and That bad for the Baby." "But Paining is fun and it not stressful. Austin I know what I'm doing." I said and smile. "Fine Ally. But I building The Cribs and Stuff." "You was going to do that anyway,But Thank hon."I said Cheerful. "Yeah,Yeah,Yeah." I laugh and Kiss him. I took my Phone out To call Trish. She answer to the second Ring.

(_Ally/_ **Trish)**

**"Hey Als."**

_"Hey Trish. Can you help me with the Baby Room?"_

**"Of course! Anything For my Godchildren!" **

_"Thanks."_

**"You're welcome. I pick you up in 10 mins." **_  
_

_"Ok. Bye." _I hang up. "What color should the room be?" I ask Austin.**  
**

"Half Red Half yellow! Or full yellow!" He said. I laugh. "I like the Red and yellow. The boy side can be dot and the girl side can have little Hearts." I said while he was checking his phone. "Yea the a great idea." He said. "What time is it Austin?" "Yea that a great Idea." I roll my eye and Hit him on the arm. "Ow!" He yell. "That what you get for not listening to your Pregnant Wife!" I told him. "I'm sorry sweetly." He try to kiss me I turn my head so he kiss my cheek. "Teaser." "You have to wait remember,Then you can kiss me all you want." I said. He sighed. "Fine." I giggle and heard the door knock. "Come in Trish." Austin said. "Hey Als. Hey Austin." She said so happily. "Who are you and Where our friend Trish?" I said. She got an apple and Said "Want an apple als?" And I saw a Ring! "You getting Marry!" I shout and Hug her. "Yep Dez ask me last night!" "Yay! My buddy Is finally Get marry." Austin said. I laugh and look at Trish's Ring. It Look just like my's. "Come on We need to go to Home Depot to get the Paint." I said. Trish nodded and Said bye to Austin. "Have fun at work. Love you." I said and Kiss him. "Ok. Love you too."I walk to Trish car and Got in. "So Allyson, Would you Like to be the Maid of Honor?" Trish said. "I would Love too." I said in a French voice. She laugh and Hug me. "So what The Colors going to be?" She ask. "Red and Yellow. One side is Yellow with Red Hearts and The Other side Is Red with Yellow dots." I said while she back out the drive way and Start driving. "Cute! Austin and Dez are going to be Built the stuff." I nodded and Look at the window. "So you ready to get Marry to Dez?" I ask. "Yea. Sure he a Dork but He my Dork. And Jacky Love him more than Ratliff after The Divorce, He Perfect!" She said. I smile and saw we was here. We got out of the car and walk to the Paints. "What yellow we should get?" I said. "Neon Red and Yellow!" Trish said and Smile. "I go with that." We smile and two Quart of each Color Because The Twins Rooms is Huge. We got to the house and got to work. Trish Got Paint on me so I threw some paint at her with my Brush. "Moon You are going to pay for that." "Bring on Worthy!" We got Mask to cover our faces. "Ready... set" "GO!" Trish yell and threw paint at me. "My dress!" I threw red paint at her new jacket. "Ally! Oh you are so going to Get it!" "You Can't hit a pregnant woman." I said. She look at My book. "Don't you dare!" She threw a little on my book. I threw some her Hair. We threw paint at each other back and forward. The wall is Paint Now. "Ally! Trish! What happen in here!" Austin said. I turn and look at Trish. She was Laugh. She look at me with an evil Smile. I know what we was about to do. "Hey guys." Dez said. "Right on time Hon."Trish said. Austin look at me and Trish. We smile and threw paint at them. "We all colorful now." Trish said and laugh. Austin Look at me and I laugh. "But the Room Look Awesome now." He said. The room was full of spatter Yellow on red and Red on Yellow. I nodded and smile. "And the Paint Match my Outfit!" Dez said. We look at him and Laugh. He look like the Walls. "Where you get your outfits!?" I said. "I know someone at Rue 21." He said. I was going to said something but I close my mouth and Walk to my room. I change in to some jeans and Black shirt. "You ok?" Austin said. "Yea. But my Dress is Mess up." I said and he chucked. "The Room look awesome." He said and smile. "Thanks I didn't Plan I to make it look like that." I said and Smile. "It perfect. It Loud like me and Creative like you in one room." He said and laugh. I nodded. "Come on I'm Craving for sweet." I said. "Come on 6 month." He said. I glare at him and he shot his arms up. I smile and Walk out of the room. "Come on Trish and Dez. We going some were that have Sweet." I said and Hear Footsteps run down the stairs. "Come on Als!" Trish yell. "I'm Six month pregnant with Twins! I'm huge like a blimp! Don't test me!" I said with my Angry pregnant voice. "Ok. Gosh I forgot you are moody. Good thing This is almost over." she said. I roll my eyes. "Come On Austin!" I said. "Uhh Als. I have to tell you something." "What is it Hon?" "I'm going on a Six month tour. I'm going to miss the Birth." I almost faint when he said that. "What..." Is all I can say Now. I almost Cry. "Don't Cry. We can Video Chat and Dez can Video type the Thing and Email it to me." I nodded and Shed a tear. "When you leave?" I ask Quietly. "Tomorrow Morning." I cry A little more and Ran upstairs. "So that mean We not getting sweets?" I heard Dez said. I'm going to be so lonely for Six months. It going to me for Three month and then The Twins are Not going to meet there Father until Austin come back. "Als Come out." Austin said. "Why are you just getting this! You are going to miss our Children Birth." I said though the Door. " I don't know! They just Call me like 5 mins ago." He told me. I wipe my tears and Open the Door. "Als. Before I leave I want to hang out with the Woman I love To death." He told me. I smile and Nodded. "Ok. and If You don't Answer My video chat You will be sorry." He nodded as fast as he could. I giggle and Smile. "I'm going to Miss that Smile and Giggle." He said with a Smile. "I'm going to miss that Smile and Messy Blonde hair. I going to Miss My Austin." "And I'm Going to Miss My Ally." I smile and Kiss him. I can't Believe He going to be Gone for Six month. I'm going to be Empty for six months.

_The next Day:_

"I can't Believe You about to leave."I said. "Please Don't cry Ally. It would be over soon and I be back to see the Kids and My lovely wife." He said and Kiss me. "Ok. Promise to call me and don't fall for some girl." "I promise. And Don't Fall for some Guy." I giggle and Kiss him Goodbye. "Later. It not goodbye." "Ok. Later." He kiss me one more time and got on his tour bus. I wave bye and Walk in to house. "Just Three more Month Until You guys Come Out."


	11. It time!

**Hola! I'm going to skip it to 9 months So ENJOY! And SORRY FOR GRAMMAR! I talk like this so SORRY! :(**

9 months

Today is Trish's and Dez's wedding. It was Lovely and Fun at once. Austin call Me to see How the Wedding and How the Kids are. It so quiet without My Austy.

"Hey Als. How are you?" Trish ask. "I'm fine. I though you was Dancing with Dez?" "Yea But he start dancing All crazy so I want it to check on You. Why The Floor Wet?" I look at my Dress It was wet too! Oh no! "My water Broke! We need to go!" I told her and Start freaking out. "What! Dez! Get the Video Camera. It Time!" Trish Yell and Help me Up. "There a Hospital over here. We be there In 5 mins." I nodded and Call Austin.

(_Ally/_**Austin)**

**"Hey Als. What up."**

_"It Time! They coming!"_

**"Really! Is Trish** **There?" **

_"Yea. It ok There a Hospital close by. So I Ok." _

**"Ok. And Don't Let Dez pick the Middle name. Don't even ask why." **

_"Ok. Love ya"_

**"Love you too. Bye."**

I hang up, and Trish and Dez got me to the car. "Ok Ally just clam down." I nodded and Said "Ahh! It hurt so bad! I hope Austin don't want more Kids." I said and sigh. "We here! Help her Dez!" Dez got a Wheelchair and Help me up. We went to the Front desk to sign in. "Ally Moon. She about to give Birth." Trish said. I almost yell but Dez yell for me. Awkward. "Trish call Austin's Mom and Dad and My Dad." She nodded and The front desk Lady took me to my room. "Ok I be right back With Dr. Hutcherson." I nodded and Clam down. I hear a knock on the Door and Rydel and Riker came in. "How are you Als. We came here as Fast as we could. I wish Austin was here." Rydel said. "Yea. He know what to do." Riker added. I nodded and Freak out. "I got your Mytab so Austin can see the Twins." Rydel said. I smile and Dr. Hutcherson Came in. "Hey Ally! I ran as Fast as I could, We should Give you your pain killers." I felt weak in a good way.

3 hours later

"Hey Sweetie." My dad said. "Hi daddy." "How are you?" "I'm ok. I'm ready to get this Over with. Where Val and Maddy?" I ask. "Maddy at a friend's house and Val in the Waiting room."I nodded and Look at the window. "I wish Austin was here." he said. I almost cry but hold it Back. "Yea. Me too." I shed one tear. "It ok. You have Three Month Left and That It. It would be the same." I smile. "Thank Daddy. Ahhh!" "What?" "It time to push! Get Dez!" He nodded and Call Trish and Dez and The Dr. Hutcherson. "Ok Ally Hold Trish hand and Start Pushing." She told me. I nodded and Did what she said. "Ahhhhhhhhh! It hurt." Dez Try to Video type The baby coming out But Trish Keep him Away. "One more Push Ally. I see the Head." I push and Heard a Cry. "Here The Boy. Two more Push Ally!" I cried and Nodded. "I can't It hurt." "You can Just two more push and That it. " I did what see said and Push. I heard A little Cry and Saw my Babies. I cried and Hug Trish. I grab my babies and Look at them. "I pick a new name for the girl. I name her Alison Violet Moon and Adam Julian Moon." Alison have Blonde hair and big brown eye like me. Adam Had Brown hair and Hazel Eyes. I smile and saw Rydel,Riker,Austin's Mom and Dad. "Awww! They look just look you and Austin." Riker said. "Dez Turn on The camera." I said.

Austin POV

I was on the Tour bus when I got a video from Dez. I press Play and saw Ally with the Twins. "Hey Austy. We did it! I want you to met Alison Violet Moon and Adam Julian Moon. Adam was Born first So He the oldest. Dez come Closer so Austin can see the Twins." I saw smile when I saw my Children for the First time. "Ok. This Is Alison. She had Blonde hair Like You Austy and Have My Brown Eyes, And this is Adam He had Brown Hair like Me and Have Hazel eyes. But They are going to have A wonderful Talent like their Parent. I can wait to see you in Three months. I love you. Bye."

Ally POV Again

I smile at Alison and Adam when they Was asleep. "How you feeling?" Trish ask. I look at her and Dez. "I feel Complete. I'm A mother and A wife. I have lovely In-laws. I have two Awesome best friends. What more can I have?" I said so Happily. "A pet Penguin!" Dez said. Trish roll her eyes and I laugh. Trish and Dez Left So I can Sleep, But I can't I'm A mom And Austin A Dad! What can make me More Happy! "Guess who Here." I hear A familiar Voice. I saw some blonde hair and Hazel eye. "Austin! You made it, Well you late but You made it!" I said. "I just had to see Our children and I miss My Ally." I smile. "I miss my Austin. What Happen to Your Tour?" "We finish it Early. So I'm come in Home." I smile And Walk up to him. "Well I'm happy to Have you back." He kiss me passionately. "Now I really miss that." I said. "Well you get to have it again." He kiss me one more Before Look at the Twins. "Hi Adam and Alison. I'm your Daddy,And You guys are going to have An awesome Talent like me and your mom."He said and look at me. "They are. Adam maybe the Next Austin Moon and Alison maybe the next Ally Dawson." I said. He nodded and smile. "I bet Trish and Dez are going to Remember this day." "Yea. It was there wedding and It was the Day Alison and Adam was born." I said and laugh. He chucked and smile. "I'm glad you're back." I said. "Yea. I was homesick and Allysick." "Aww." I kiss him. "I have to Put my suitcase up at home. I see you tomorrow." I nodded and watch him go. I walk up to the Twins and Start Singing.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.  
[ Lyrics from: h/hunger+games/rues+lullaby_ ]  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Badadadada...

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

I smile and Walk back to my bed and Fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**It me again! I hope you was happy to see Austin Came Home early to see Alison and Adam. And Sorry for Changing the Alison's Name Over and Over again. **

Ally POV

I finally get to take the Twins Home! Yay! 18 years here of Taking Care here I come. "Welcome Home!" We hear Me and Austin's Family Yell when we walk in. "Wow Guys you really Surprise Me. Thank you." I said. "You're Welcome and When Austin Came back?"Dez said. "Oh The tour Ended Early so I came Home to see the Twins." He said Happily. I nodded and smile. "Welcome Home!" Trish yell again. I laugh and Put the Twins down so Everyone can see them. "Aww! Alison Have Ally's Giggle." Rocky said. "And Adam have Austin's Mad face." Riker said and Laugh. I look at Austin then Adam. "Oh my gosh! They Do! That so Cute." I said. "Do I really Have that Look? I know It cute But Mad faces should look like Mad." He said. "Every face you make Is cute." His Mom said and Pinch His cheek. I giggle and smile a little. "Time for Cake." Trish said and All the guys ran to the Kitchen. "Guys." I said. "We heard that!" The woman Laugh and Walk to the kitchen. "Ally I think you got some thing on you face." Austin said. "What?" "This." He put cake on my Face. I look at him with Anger. "I know where you stay." I said turning him Pale white. "Me Likey" Trish said Evilly. I smile and Giggle. "But the cake is good." I said to make him feel better. He nodded slowly and smile. I laugh and Kiss him. Around 3 Everyone Left, So it was Austin, Alison, Adam, And me. "Look at them Als. They are Beautiful. I wonder where they got that from." He look at me and Kiss me. "Wonder What sports they going to play?" He said. "Alison is going to study. Adam is going to play sport." I said. "Alison is going to do Cheer. Then Study." He said. "Study first then Sports. I don't want C's in this Household."I said. "I made C's And You marry me." I roll my eyes and Hear the Door. "Austin can you get that." "If I can have Lips?" I laugh and kiss him. He walk up to the door and hear someone. _Mom._

"Hello, Austin." She said. "Hi, ." I walk to the door. "Hi. Mom." I said and let her in. "Hello Ally. I see you still Dating Austin." I nodded No. "I'm Marry to him, and had Twins." I pointed to the Twins. She gasped. "When was you going to tell me this?" I laugh and walk up to her. "Well Since When you care! You left me at 13 and Left again After High school since Joe broke up with you. Mom, You left when I need it Both of my parents. I though one day I have one big happy family. I do. My Lovely Husband and My two beautiful children. So Do that Answer you Question." I hissed. Next thing you know it, She slap me. "I'm your Mother." "Get out. I wish you wasn't it." I walk upstairs and lay on the bed. "Als. Are you ok." Austin said. "If you think You getting Slap by you mom Ok then Yea." I said and Open the door. "She gone. Forever. She won't come by the Twins or You." I smile and Hug him. "I love you." I said. "I always Love you." He said and Kiss my forehead. I giggle and heard a Cry. We walk downstairs and See Alison crying. "I got this." I said and Pick her Up. I rock her to sleep and It Work! Wow. Maybe that was gook luck. "Can you get Adam and Put him in the Crib." I said and Austin nodded. We put the Twins to bed and walk to Our room. "We finally have a family huh." He said. I nodded and Giggle. I when to go change in to Austin's Shirt which is Long, and Short shorts. Omg! I had No stretch marks! I still Look Good. I smile and Walk to the bed. "Where are you Pillow?" I said to call Austin. "I'm coming, And I'm not your Pillow." I laugh and got in the Bed. "Well..." "Ally." "Fine." He smile and got in the bed. "Night Beauty." He said and Kiss me Good night. "Night Handsome." I said and Snuggle on his chest.

_Middle of the Night:_

I hear the Twins Cried and Woke up Austin. "Come on Austy. The twin need us." He sigh and got up. We walk in to the Twin Room and Both of them. I got Alison and He got Adam. I rock Alison. Nothing. "Maybe she hungry."Austin said. I nodded and walk downstairs. I got The Baby formula and water and shake it up. She was Hungry and she went out like that. "You was right. She went out like that."I whisper. He laugh and Put Adam in his crib. I kiss Alison and put her down. Austin and I walk to bed and Fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! I have to tell you something. I have Volleyball tryout. And I can't write my story that much! Sorry!**

Monday:

"Allyyyyy!" Austin shouted. "Austin I'm Sleepy!" I whine. He sighed and Pick up me. I sighed and try to get down from Austin but He was too strong. "Als. You know you not that strong." He said and put Me down. "Come on Let check on Adam and Alison."He said, While I got back in the Bed. "Als." He said like My Dad. "Save that Voice for The Kids. I'm your wife, Let me Sleep." I hissed. He turn Pale and take a Step back. "Sorry, Honey. I'm just Sleepy." I said And got out of bed to Kiss him. "It ok. I should be saying Sorry." "Well We are both Sorry." I said and Kiss him. He nodded and I walk out. "Als, I'm have to work today, Are you going to be ok?" I nodded and Walk to the Twin Room. "Hi, Alison and Adam." I said in my High pitch voice. I laugh while Adam Slobber on His pillow. "I'm about to go Ally. I see you tonight. Bye Alison and Adam." He said and Kiss them on the cheek. "Love you." I kiss him bye and He left. I call Rydel and Trish to see if they want to play with the twin and talk. 5 mins later I hear the Doorbell ring. "That was fast." I said to myself and open the door. "Hey!" They said unison. I wave and Let them in. "Where the Cuties!"Rydel said and Jump up and Down. "Yea. I want to see my godchildren!" Trish yell and Ran to the Baby room. Rydel and I laugh and Follow her. "So Who been crying the most."Rydel ask and Pick up Adam. "Alison. She cry and Fall asleep." "Aww!" They said as a unison. I roll my Eyes and Pick up Ali. "Shh. Ali is like me she wake up Easily. Adam however." Rydel Know what I mean. "Austin Is just like That. When we was Little We that he was Dead." I laugh and Rock Ali. "How Jacky?" I ask Trish. "For a 5-year-old she A ball of energy, but Dez can handle her and He drop her off and Ratliff's Place. I can't even look at him. I have Dez and Jacky and You guys. I have so much Love!" She said and Hug Me and Rydel. "How long are you going to keep Austin Waiting." She said and Smile. "For a few months. When I'm Ready." I said. Rydel Nodded and Laugh. "Good Luck. Austin is going to try something." I roll my eyes and Alison start crying. I rock her and Start singing.

I had a way then  
Losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then  
But the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now  
The dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping up  
The strength I need to push me

Rydel join me and Pick up Adam.

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
Cuz they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin  
And hope they'll still be there  
And I think back to when  
My brother and my sister slept  
In another place  
The only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
Cuz they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone

Lights, lights (x14)

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
Cuz they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone

Home, home  
(Lights, lights, lights)...

"Aww. She asleep." Trish said. "Yea. She sleep when I sing to her and Adam just slobber on me." Rydel look at her shirt and Saw a Huge wet spot. "Ewww! When Austin was Little, He never Slobber that Much. Gross." I laugh. "You guys smell that." "It maybe Adam." I said. Rydel smell him and She almost Pass out. "Yep." She pass me Adam and Got me a Diaper and Baby wipes. This is so Easy for me. When I was 15 I used to Babysit after school. I was done like That. "Wow Als. You are fast. Please done tell me you have Child that we Don't know." Trish said. I laugh. "I use to Babysit, Remember When I took Care of Jacky The house was spotless. Jacky Is Messy." I said and Trish nodded. "Just who I bump in to at the Mall?" Trish said "Who?" Rydel said as she try to get the Slobber off her. " Ally's Mom!" I roll my eyes and ask Rydel to cover Alison ears while I cover Adam. "Listen I don't want to talk about That Bitch. She slap Me in front of My children. And Thought I broke up with Austin and Got with Dallas. She a Backstabber and Left again Over a Dumb Break-up. I don't want My children around her. That for the..." I stop talking and I saw what I was about to said. I was about to said That for the Best for them. My mom said the same thing to me about New York. "But My kids need to know their Real Grandma. So I let her see them Only If I'm There." I said. They nodded and Agree. "I'm Home!" Time Pass like that. "Hey Hon! Hey Rydel and Trish." He said as he came up stairs. "Hey Aus. How was Recording?" I ask while Making face to Alison to make her giggle. "Awesome and Look at my Girls. One making face and The other one Giggle." He said. I roll my eyes and Kiss him. "Well I want to see Smiles Around the House." I said and Made silly faces to Adam. "Hi Handsome Boy." I said while tickling him. "Hey." Austin said. So cocky. "Whatever." I said and Tickle Adam some more. "You are so Cocky, And I notice some thing." I said. "What?" "When I take Alison and Adam go for a Walk and I bump in to a guy Adam throw his cup at him. He do that when I touch a Guy. When I touch you He giggle." I look at Austin and He Smile and do alittle High five him. "That my boy. Keep Mommy away from Guys." I laugh. "Austin I'm not that type of wife. Cassidy Is." He laugh and Agree with me. "Hey I made a New song for you." He said. "I would love to Hear it." He nodded and Got his Guitar and start singing:Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin  
Oh my my sugar  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back

I clap and Smile. "That was Awesome! I love it! You wrote that!" I ask. He nodded and I tackle him. " .you"I said while kissing him. "I know."


	14. Not a chapter!

**Hey guys! The next chapter Is the Last. But It not over. The next Book is about Alison and Adam Teenage Year. How Austin and Ally deal with it. **


End file.
